Merpeople Powers
Hydrokinesis Hydrokinesis is the power currently possessed by Cleo Sertori, Lyla, Nixie, Sirena and Zac Blakely. Cleo is the first of the three mermaids to discover her individual powers over water; the ability to move, shape, and bend water at her will, normally called Hydrokinesis''. Her ability ranges in many forms. When moving the water, she can cause it to float in the air, or spray it in a form of a water jet blast. To shape it, she manipulates the water into the air and cause it to form from simple water orbs to a miniature mermaid figurine. Her powers also allows her to multiply the water molecules, making the shape of the water to grow more and expand in sizes, despite the small amount in a glass to begin with. File:Cleo orange juice.png When a mermaid with this power is in the moon pool during a special planetary alignment, it is enhanced to Aerokinesis, the power to control the air currents and the wind. '''List of Merpeople to Have This Power:' *Cleo Sertori *Lyla *Nixie *Sirena *Zac Blakely *Gracie Watsford - Temporarily *Charlotte Watsford - Temporarily Hydro-Cryokinesis Hydro-Cryokinesis is the power currently possessed by Emma Gilbert and Lyla. Emma is the second mermaid to discover her individual powers over water: the ability to freeze water, normally called Hydro-Cryokinesis. Her ability can cause things to become brittle enough for her to break, such as an electronic lock. She can freeze an entire person and put them into stasis lock or render them immobile by freezing only their wet suits. Mixed with Cleo’s power, Emma can create ice sculptures or ice-orbs, but it would eventually melt or shatter. At first, it implies that she could only freeze things with water over it. But several times in season one, Emma was able to freeze, cool, and lock objects with her powers without the aids of water. This could imply that she can freeze the small water molecules around those dry objects. File:Freezing.png If a mermaid with this power is in the moon pool during the special planetary alignment, it is enhanced to Cryokinesis, in which ice can be created without much water and blizzards can be created. List of Merpeople to Have This Power: *Emma Gilbert *Lyla *Louise Chatham - Temporarily *Charlotte Watsford - Temporarily Hydro-Thermokinesis Hydro-Thermokinesis is the power currently possessed by Rikki Chadwick, Lyla, Nixie, Sirena and Zac Blakely. Rikki is the last of the three to discover her individual power over water which bothers her tremendously. She possesses the ability to boil water, normally called Hydro-Thermokinesis. This power could apply with anything containing liquid, ranging from human skin and body temperature to even the water molecules in the air. It is revealed that she could even make people sweat. Because her powers deal with heat, it means that she possesses the most volatile and dangerous of all three. Throughout the series, we discover that her power can easily get out of control. Her power is most useful when the girls need to dry their tails and de-transform quickly as it would take at least about several minutes for them to dry completely. She also demonstrated Pyrokinesis in "Bad Moon Rising" before her power advancement. File:Rikki Boiling Water.jpg If a mermaid with this power is in the moon pool during the special planetary alignment, it is enhanced to Pyrokinesis,the power to create and control fire as well as controlling and summoning lightning at will. In the episode "A Magnetic Attraction" Rikki is shown manipulating the powerful moon energy trapped with in the walls of the cavern. She is said to have accessed a special connection with moon pool in the episode as well. List of Merpeople to Have This Power: *Rikki Chadwick *Lyla *Nixie *Sirena *Zac Blakely *Julia Dove - Temporarily *Charlotte Watsford - Temporarily Gelidkinesis Gelidkinesis is the power currently known to be possessed by Bella Hartley. Gelidkinesis is the power to turn water (and possibly any liquid substance or moisture of any kind) into a jelly-like compound. The only known mermaid to have this power is Bella. Bella also shows the ability to change its viscosity (making jelly to catch Cleo's fish, and making a rigid substance for a stepping stone). And on the episode "Queen for a Day" Bella's allergic reaction affected her mermaid powers and so when she sneezed it caused every liquid in the room to become jelly. File:002.jpg List of Merpeople to Have This Power: *Bella Hartley *Maybe Eva had this ability. Substanciakinesis Substanciakinesis is the power currently known to be possessed by Bella Hartley. Substanciakinesis is the ability to harden water into a substance similar to glass or crystal as shown in episode "Crime & Punishment" in order to cure and harden the mermaid sculpture that Bella and Cleo (by using her hydrokinesis plus Bella's gelidkinesis powers and abilities) made for Rikki's birthday present. Water_Mermaid_2.jpg List of Merpeople to Have This Power: *Bella Hartley *Maybe Eva had this ability. Mecokinesis Mecokinesis is the power currently known to be possessed by Bella Hartley. Mecokinesis is the ability of combined Substanciakinesis and Gelidkinesis which equals the ability to make water or jelly explode, and also be used to glue objects together or create enough sticky or jelly ease in objects causing them to poor bucket loads of goose or sticky slime. this has been used to manipulate and mold mud or slime. Mecokinesis.png List of Merpeople to Have This Power: *Bella Hartley *Maybe Eva had this ability. Invisibility Invisibility is the power currently known to be possessed by Lyla, Nixie, Sirena and Zac Blakely. Invisibility is a power that most of the Merpeople seem to have on Mako Mermaids. The user puts their hand in a fist motion and turns invisible. It almost looks like they encase themselves in a bubble. Rita is the only mermaid that seems to be able to use her powers to see invisible merpeople, as shown when she sees Zac in her office after he stole the test. Lyla turned invisibile when humans are coming and she does not want the humans to see that she is a mermaid on land and tail less. File:Invisibility.png List of Merpeople to Have This Power: *Lyla *Nixie *Sirena *Zac Blakely Telekinesis Telekinesis is the power currently known to be possessed by Lyla, Nixie and Zac Blakely. Telekinesis is the ability to move objects and people with the mind, often in ways not visible to the naked eye. With this power, the user can levitate objects, hold an object in place, pull objects towards the user, push objects away from the user, and alter an object's directional course. Telekinesis.png List of Merpeople to Have This Power: *Lyla *Nixie *Zac Blakely Weather Powers *'Aerokinesis' - The power to create and control wind and air currents. This is an upgraded version of Hydrokinesis, and is currently owned by Cleo Sertori. It was temporarily owned by Charlotte Watsford and probably also by Gracie Watsford. *'Cryokinesis' - The power to create ice as well as creating and controlling blizzards and snowfalls. This is an upgraded version of Hydro-Cryokinesis and is currently owned by Emma Gilbert. It was temporarily owned by Charlotte Watsford and probably also by Louise Chatham. *'Pyrokinesis/Electrokinesis' - The power to control fire and lightning. This power is the upgraded version of Hydro-Thermokinesis, and is currently owned by Rikki Chadwick. It was temporarily owned by Charlotte Watsford and probably also by Julia Dove. *'Combined Atmokinesis' - This is a combined power that only Cleo Sertori, Emma Gilbert and Rikki Chadwick have shown to possess. When three mermaids (one with each power) combine their powers of wind, snow and lighting they have complete control of the weather. This is first seen in "Control". They have shown the capability to create and master large electrical storms. This might also have belonged to Louise Chatham, Gracie Watsford and Julia Dove. There is a chance as well that Charlotte Watsford also possessed this power individually, given she temporarily possessed all three powers. In this case it would be called simply Atmokinesis. File:Storm.png File:235028.jpg File:Bscap0220.jpg File:Pants on Fire.jpg File:25426774.jpg Additional Abilities Another ability includes creating the tower of light. Speed swimming is also an ability. File:S03E26.jpg File:Normal bscap323.jpg File:Normal bscap342.jpg File:Normal bscap343.jpg Category:Known things Category:H2O Just Add Water Category:Merpeople Powers Category:Mako Mermaids Category:Pages with broken file links